A Much To Do About Weddings
by Vampire.Searcher
Summary: Hermione and Severus are invited to a wedding neither of them really want to be at. A One Shot.


Clipping her red tear drop earrings into place Hermione Granger looked through her Mirror at her beau. Back in the day everyone had expected her to become future Mrs Weasley … to any of the boys, but it wasn't what she wanted, it wasn't who she was anymore. Ron had become obsessed with the fame of being in the 'golden trio' and had slept with anything that opened their legs to him …. Anything.

Her partner in crime was untying the knot in his tie for what seemed like the hundredth time. True he was a very competent wizard and could use magic … so why wasn't he?  
"I can do this without magic thank you" Hermione scoffed and placed her mental walls up, she would need them securely intact for today. Standing from her stool she walked over and lent him a hand, ignoring the scowl he sent her way.

"Honestly Sev, must we go?" Severus Snape smirked down at his little witch.  
"He is my Godson, we go say out congratulations … eat some free food and drink their alcoholic beverages and come home" Hermione tucked the tie down his waist coat and frowned, she would never regret falling for the Potion's master but he knew how to rile her up and boy did he.

"But darling, we can do that at home … and much more" She purred pressing her body tightly against his own hoping to send her need across.  
"Down witch" He smirked and walked to his draws for his cufflinks. Truth be, told he didn't want to go either and Merlin knows why he had received an invitation. Severus hadn't heard from the Malfoy's since before the war had finished and the light side victoriously won.

"You owe me later … have I said that yet?" she smirked over her shoulder as she sat back down at her vanity to apply her red lipstick. Hermione wanted to wear a bright red dress but Severus talked her out of it and encouraged her to wear black instead. Of course he didn't want her to wear her house colours; the Wedding was sure to be full of Slytherin's she would look like a fish out of water in Maroon Red.

"I'm not even going to know anybody" She moaned at Severus once more.  
"You will know me, Do you think I'm going to leave your side? Especially when my witch is looking as beautiful as she is" Lowering her head down she allowed her loose curls to cover the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Come or we will be late my dear"  
"Oh will we? What a shame" Severus smirked, over the five years they had been together he had really rubbed up on her with his mannerisms.  
"Yes, now come" He held his preferred arm out for he to take.

* * *

Grabbing her black cardigan and clutch bag from the bed she held on to Severus's arm just in time to be apparated away to Malfoy Manor. She didn't want to be here, the memories and the pain automatically came flooding back fore front of her mind. Severus placed his right hand on her lower back, leaning into her hair he whispered words of comfort to soothe his witch. Taking a deep breathe she allowed Severus to lead both of them inside the manor where Lucius and Narcissa stood greeting guests.

"Severus my old friend, how good of you to come … and bring a guest" Hermione smirked at their surprise looks at whom Severus's guest actually was.  
"I'm sure you remember Hermione Granger, in Draco's year at school if I remember correctly"  
"Yes, Miss Granger" Lucius bowed low in greeting, she knew in high society she was meant to curtsy or even be bold enough to kiss the gentleman's cheek. Hermione didn't feel like doing anything but attacking him over the head with her clutch but she didn't want to show disrespect either by being Severus's date.

"Lord Malfoy" She nodded her head slightly hoping that was enough of a greeting.  
"We shall see ourselves through" Severus held Hermione's hand tightly and led her through a few corridors.  
"Well done Hermione, I half expected you to square him in the jaw"  
"Is it shameful to admit that is what I wanted?" She bit her lip slightly waiting for his response.

"Of course not my love" He brought her hand up to his lips in a loving manner, before escorting them to their seats. Hermione looked around the ballroom at the guests slowly starting to enter, it was filling up and Hermione felt slightly claustrophobic with so many people around, she mentally calculated her nearest exits if things became so drastic.

"Godfather" A familiar cold voice made Hermione's head swivel sharply around.  
"Draco, I'm sure you remember Hermione" Severus had taken to introducing her to people that she already knew.

"I do yes, Miss Granger I thank you for coming as Severus's date and perhaps this can be the water under the bridge that is needed? "He asked sceptically, glancing between herself and Severus.  
"I suppose only time and patience can tell Mr Malfoy" Severus's arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders in encouragement.  
"I suppose that is all one can ask, but as you are going to be family one day than this is a better time than any" Hermione's face paled at his suggestion. Did he really think herself and Severus would be married one day … Would they? In all honestly it was something she hadn't thought about.

"Draco" Narcissa harshly whispered as she joined the trio.  
"You're supposed to be stood up at the front" Draco laughed slightly and shook his head.  
"Mother relax" He kissed her cheek and shooed her off rather rudely.  
"Honestly, she has done nothing but fret over this last week." He rubbed the back of his neck to ease the muscle tension.

"You can see why, you're the only Malfoy heir, a son at that and today you're getting married with everyone's eyes on you" Hermione pointed out, she half expected him to say something snidy in return but he just laughed it off.  
"Your right Granger, I never did see it from her point of view. I suppose I should do as she says and go up the front." With a parting nod he left the two alone.

* * *

"You're doing well my love" Severus nuzzled into her brown locks, taking in the vanilla scent of her shampoo.  
"Severus, who is Draco actually marrying?" Hermione had been too nervous about the whole Manor situation she hadn't bothered to read the invite and look up his betrothed.  
"Astoria Greengrass, a year below you … Daphne Greengrass, her older sister was in your year, although she ran away from her betrothal contract to marry Theodore Nott."

"How do you know all this" She looked at him wide eyed, he hadn't kept in touch with anyone from his death eater past as far as she knew.  
"I read the daily prophet your silly familiar brings in" Hermione looked slightly offended as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Aphrodite isn't silly, not like your squawking raven" Severus's posture bolt straight up.  
"Noir is perfect for what I need her for, you will do well to not upset me today or …"  
"Severus please be quiet, it's starting" She hushed him as the bridesmaids came in.

"You're going to get it later my sweet" Severus purred into her ear just in time for a gentleman to escort the bride down the aisle.  
"Is this an arranged marriage" She whispered into his ear, she instantly felt sorry for the girl when Severus nodded in affirmation.

"Although they have been dating just as long as we have" Hermione made an 'o' shape with her lips as they were allowed to be seated. At least they had the chance to fall in love.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman …." And that is when the priest lost her, why start in English and finish in a different language.  
"He's speaking in old Greek, it is an hard language to master actually" Hermione checked that all her walls were in place. How had he known what she was thinking?.  
"I know you to well, If you don't know something you make this cute little face" Heat once again rose to her cheeks at his words.

"Have you mastered it?" He gave a sharp nod of his head.  
"Show off" She whispered and moved her bottom slightly on the uncomfortable chair.  
Hermione watched the elderly priest drown on and on and on until the binding of the rings occurred, this part she understood, this part she had done. Severus gripped her hand in realisation and stroked the inside of her hand.

* * *

*** Flashback ***

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"  
"I do" Hermione smiled as she slid the ring onto his chubby finger.  
"And do you Ronald Bilius Weasley take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Hermione grinned in expectation; it would take those two little words for them to be magically bonded together. In years to come they could live by the sea with grandchildren running around their feet.

"Won Won" Hermione's head snapped around in anger at the irritating witch entering the tent. Hermione made it obvious she wanted her nowhere near her wedding.  
"Madam, do you have an objection" The high priest drawled, reminding her of _him_.  
"I do, Won I'm pregnant, you're going to be a da da" Her head moved slowly to see Ron's beetroot guilt face.  
"Tell me she's joking, tell me she's going to go away and were going to get married and live happily ever after" Ron kept quiet as Hermione waited a second too long in her books. Not wanting to be anywhere near him or the burrow she apparated on the spot to _their_ place, she found him sat on top of the grassy hill.

"Have you come to me on your own free will" He asked not turning around to face her.  
"I have" Hermione declared strongly, she mustered as much confidence as she could and joined her love on the hill.  
"Let me take you home and out of that horrendous dress" Hermione laughed in agreement, it wasn't her choice to begin with.  
"Take me home Severus" That was all the confirmation he needed to whisk his witch away.

*** End Flashback ***

* * *

"It's over now my love" She wiped the tear from her eye with a tissue and stood to applause like the rest of the guests. It was hard to relieve the memory, hard cut herself off from Ron, but she was thankful that everything happened the way it did, she needed her Severus by her side.  
"I hate weddings" Severus knew why and tightened his held around her waist, keeping her securely with him. The party was in full swing, the guests were full and merry, and the happy couple had done the respective traditions. The first dances, jumping over the broom, cutting of the humongous cake and making each other eat it.

"Miss Granger" Hermione snapped her head around to the blushing bride.  
"I wondered if you will come and join the muggle tradition of the flower tossing." Hermione nearly said no when Severus pushed her up out of her seat, oh she would get him back for this.

Hermione made sure she was at the back … definitely not in reach of the bouquet. Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side. Astoria threw the flowers high over her head. Women young and old in front of Hermione jumped up, kicking, smacking and pushing others out of the way to catch the bundle when it hit Hermione square in the chest, holding her hands out she held the perfectly put together bouquet in her hands. Cameras feverishly flashed at her shocked expression, reining it into a gentle smile.

"Well" Astoria smiled at her, ignoring the other woman completely fawning over her.  
"Here" Hermione held the flowers in her outstretched hands.  
"No, tradition states you have to keep hold of them until an intended makes you his" Hermione laughed lightly.  
"I'll be taking them to the grave with me then" Astoria joined in with the laughing as the disappointed women descended away.  
"I must go and find Draco, make sure he doesn't get into the liquor cabinet until later" Hermione smiled and the two witches went their separate ways.

* * *

"That was so humiliating" She sat back down next to her Severus, placing the flowers back on the table.  
"Did I forget to mention Astoria was Slytherin's best chaser" Severus smirked at his glowering witch.  
"Your making me feel more uncomfortable" Hermione pouted, something Severus could never say no to.

"Shall we go home then?" Hermione practically jumped up, pulling Severus up with her.  
"I thought you would never bloody ask"

"Ah Severus, Miss Granger" Hermione's shoulders slumped down in defeat, now she was never going to escape.  
"Lucius, Cissy" Severus pulled Hermione in closer to his body.

"Well done on catching the flowers, shall it be you next time?" Narcissa politely asked her.  
"No I don't see that in the horizon" Hermione was not inclined to explain why; it was her history was it not? She really wasn't trying to be rude; she just didn't know how to conduct herself with either of them.

"We were hoping you would join us in the parlour my old friend for a celebratory drink, send off the newlyweds and that" Hermione prayed over and over in her head for him to say no.  
"We would love to" If her soul hadn't withered before it had now.  
"Shall we my dear" She gripped onto his arm a little tighter than necessary.  
"Of course _darling_" She smiled sweetly and allowed Malfoy to lead them in.

* * *

The parlour room was too large, the whole house was too big, the gardens, the furniture even the paintings. Hermione felt bitter for actually being made to come and Severus really was going to hear about it later on. Draco and Astoria came away from their respective group of friends.

"Miss Granger" Hermione smiled politely at the younger witch. Severus led them to a spare sofa.  
"I see you still hold my flowers, Severus you're going to have her holding them to her grave" Everyone in the room laughed but Hermione.  
"I had my turn Miss Greengrass … didn't work out" This time it was only Hermione that was smiling, she wasn't bothered she was used to people giving her pity looks, used to people feeling sorry for her. 'Golden Trio, War Heroine' Ran from her own wedding, if only they knew.

"I heard what Weasley did to you Hermione" Hermione recoiled slightly; this was the first time Draco had used her given name.  
"No matter, what is in the past stays there right?" Hermione gently fiddled with the petals.

"Here here young lady" An elderly witch held her glass up before swigging down the contents.  
"Ignore my Grandmother, she is still stubbornly angry of Father's marriage to Mother" Draco laughed and dodged a clipped ear from Lucius.  
"Tippy" An house elf dressed in a white robe appeared, bowed and took Lucius's Mother away.

"Don't look so shocked Miss Granger, Draco demanded they have free rights after your SPEW campaign" Hermione smiled appreciatively at Draco for his commitment.  
"Had the right crush on you he did in school" A taller, olive skinned gentleman Hermione remembered as Blaise Zabini came from the shadows.

"Of course he never admitted it, why would he tell you, when he knew you would shoot him down?" Hermione laughed, a real laugh, one she hadn't procured for a while.  
"But Draco, you should have we could have had a real romantic story written to compete against those of Shakespeare and Jane Austin" She placed a hand over her heart and faked her heartbreak.

"Oh damn Granger, how you wound my ego. I could have serenaded you under the whomping willow" Hermione smirked slightly.  
"When, before or after Harry crashed into it"  
"Oh my, I remember that" Astoria smiled and placed a hand on Draco's knee.

* * *

"The things we got up to as kids hey?" Hermione smiled, going down memory lane slightly before being snapped into reality by Severus stroking her arm.  
"I have a confession to make Severus" Hermione bit her lip nervously.

"This never ends well" Lucius smirked as he did the rounds with the champagne bottle, filling everyone's glass up  
"In my first year Professor Quirrel was controlling Harry's broom during quidditch but we thought it was you …" Severus's eyebrows rose in understanding.

"You're the chit that set my robes on fire" Hermione held her hands up in surrender  
"Guilty"  
"Did she ever confess to stealing your potion supplies Severus?" Blaise smirked at the Gryffindor witch.

"You said you would never tell, should of known better really" Hermione laughed lightly, fiddling with the glass in hand.  
"When was this?" Severus asked more intrigued than angry.

"I believe it was my Second year, I successfully brewed two polyjuice potions" Hermione really didn't want to admit the rest of her story in front of a room full of slytherin's.  
"Do tell what you intended to do with _two"_ Hermione sighed and shook her head, he was getting severe beatings come bedtime.

"The chamber of secrets had just been opened and we wanted or needed to know who the heir of Slytherin was, Ron stupidly suggested it could have been Draco. With this in mind I procured polyjuice potion for the two boys to look like Crabbe and Goyle, they snuck into Slytherin common room to get information out of Draco"

"And they didn't get caught?" Astoria asked astonished.  
"Oh merlin no, I was the one who made the potion of course they wouldn't"  
"Why weren't you in slytherin?" Narcissa asked amused.

"That's not a lot to what happened over the following years" And the evening progressed with Hermione filling in Slytherin's of her tales, people who honestly had no idea what she had gotten up to in school. It felt good for them not to judge or look down their noses at her like most of her friends would have.

* * *

"Before we leave, I must ask you one question Hermione." Severus got down on bended knee and pulled a black velvet ring box from his pocket. Oh god, was he really doing this?  
"I ask you this, in front of people I am secure with knowing. Hermione Granger will you do me the honour of becoming my witch? I promise to love and devote to your every need for the rest of our lives, I wish to go grey with you by my side, I wish for you be my companion until death. I love you" Hermione wiped a stray tear away and nodded her head.

Sensibility out of the window, she loved the man, she cared and couldn't live without him.  
"Yes Severus, I will" A round of applause erupted in the quiet room as Severus swung the witch around his arms.  
"May we go home now, I have been ever so patient" Severus kissed her button nose and without even saying their goodbyes apparated the two of them home. Leaving a perfectly put together bouquet behind.


End file.
